


The Party

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Awkward Harry, Fluff, Seven acting indifferent but she's actually kind of nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Neelix is throwing yet another party for the crew of Voyager. Seven isn't that interested in going, until Harry stops by Astrometrics to ask her if she's going.Fictober #6: "Yes, I'm aware. Your point?"





	The Party

“The time is 0600 hours. Regeneration cycle complete.” The voice of the computer echoed through Cargo Bay Two. 

Seven opened her eyes and stepped out of her regeneration alcove. She stepped up to her small work station and checked her schedule for the day. That day, she was due to consume nutrients at 0630 in the mess hall. Then, from 0700 to 0730 it was time for her weekly maintenance in Sickbay. Senior Staff was due in the Ready Room from 0800 to 0900, and after that, Seven would be in Astrometrics until she decided that she had completed a sufficient amount of work for the day. 

“Computer, commence daily log.” The computer chirped its acknowledgement and she continued. “Daily log, Seven of Nine. The Stardate is 52376. Today I will be following my usual routine of nutrient consumption, Senior Staff briefing, and work in Astrometrics. The only variance from the routine is my weekly maintenance with the Doctor in Sickbay.” She paused, debating wether or not to add something. “Tonight there is a party on Holodeck Two. I have little desire to go, however it would give me an opportunity to practice the social skills that I have been trying to perfect. Computer, end log.”

“I have little desire to go,” She said to herself, “Alone.”

“Are you going to the party tonight, Seven?” The Doctor asked nonchalantly. He ran the tricorder sensor over her neural implant.

“I have set aside an hour of my time in order to attend, yes.” She replied. 

“Just an hour?” 

“Yes. I have no need or desire to stay longer than that. Oftentimes being there for any longer than that can get… overwhelming.” Her lips pursed at the admission. 

“I see.” He finished the fine tuning. “Well, I’ll see you there. Your implants look fine, just some minor adjustments.”

“I will see you this evening.” Seven offered a small smile before walking out of Sickbay.

The briefing went much like all briefings did. Reports from Security, Engineering, Sickbay, and Astrometrics. Seven found it less tedious than she usually did, which took her a bit by surprise. She also found herself more interested than expected when the Captain mentioned the party that was due to take place that night.

“Don’t forget Neelix’s party is tonight,” She said. “I hope to see you all there. It will be a good chance for us to relax for once. Dismissed.”

Seven made her way to Astrometrics. She was in the process of studying the results of a recent away mission that had collected data on a nearby star system. It was a task she found stimulating enough. The information was interesting, and she was able to compile it into multiple reports for Captain Janeway. After she finished the reports, she pulled up files on Earth that she had been studying. She was becoming curious about the planet that a majority of the crew came from. 

‘And you,’ Came a small voice in the back of her head.

“I don’t have any recollection of Earth.” She muttered aloud. 

“What was that, Seven?” Came a voice from behind her. 

She started and turned around to find Harry looking at her curiously. Seven admitted to herself that she was pleased to have a visitor, especially one that she found endearing if a bit awkward at times.

“Ensign Kim,” A small smile tugged at her lips. Then she turned to her station to put the file she had been examining on the big screen. “I was studying Earth. I have recently become curious about the planet that so many of this crew call home.” 

“Found anything interesting?” Harry asked.

“I am currently studying the various hominids that populated Earth before the current species of Homo Sapiens.” She pulled up photos of art found in caves. “I have reached the period in which these cave paintings were created. They are crude, and yet detailed at the same time.” Seven paused and turned to look at Harry. “Is there any reason in particular why you are here, Ensign?”

“Oh, uh,” Harry smiled awkwardly, “You know the party tonight?”

“Yes, I am aware.” She raised her eyebrow. “Your point?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.” A faint blush crept across his cheeks.

Seven felt a strange fluttering sensation in her stomach and made a note to ask the Doctor about it later, perhaps something was amiss with her implants. She also felt her heart rate pick up slightly and her cheeks heat up. Was she blushing? Was this a normal reaction to a situation like this?

“I accept.” Seven smiled slightly. “When should I expect you?”

“Does 1900 hours work?” Harry was smiling now.

“Yes.” She felt the fluttering in her stomach again. “Thank you for the invitation, Harry.”

“You’re welcome. These parties aren’t as fun when you don’t have someone to share them with. Plus, I’ve been waiting to ask you out for some time now.”

She found the statement endearing. “I am pleased to hear that. I will see you at 1900 hours.”

“See you then, Seven.” Harry gave her another smile before leaving Astrometrics.

Seven researched appropriate attire for the occasion for the next hour. It was something that she normally would have considered inefficient, but she couldn’t stop herself. 

It was all worth it when she saw the way that Harry looked at her later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something simple and kind of fluffy to balance out last night's post. I also wanted to try writing for Seven/Harry as compared to J/C or P/T which I write a lot more frequently.


End file.
